whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Orphanage
The Orphanage resides far from civilization, and is surrounded by a deep forest and mountains. It is shown to reveal the past of Takano Miyo (then referred to as Tanashi Miyoko) in Matsuribayashi-hen. Known past residence include Tanashi Miyoko and several roommates she had had. The staff was rather unique in that it was entirely maintained by large, military-resembling men. The staff was known to regularly abuse, bully and mistreat the child residence, often showing sick, sadistic pleasure from doing so. The doors and windows are rigorously locked, causing all the children to give up on the hope of running away. Orphanage's dysfunctional environment began due to its founder's foolish desire for all of the orphaned children to appreciate him and his staff. Unfortunately, none of the staff could understand that most of the orphans would never show much appreciation due to feeling emotional wounds from losing their families; some of these kids would act out negatively towards the staff members. Instead of making the effort to understand the kids by spending time with them, they would give them extreme punishments as an example that all orphans should follow their strict rules. Eventually, both then orphans and the staff recognized the facility as being more of a prison than an orphanage. The orphanage gains its government money depending on the amount of children they house. As a result of this, the house is very strict when it comes to runaways, often torturing them tremendously, which has occasionally ended in permanent disabling or death. It is unknown if the orphanage remains in operation. Plot summary Tanashi Miyoko's parents died in a train accident when she was quite young, and all of her other relatives had already died during World War II, so the government had her sent to an orphanage since they couldn't find any other guardian to take care of her. According to the manga adaptation, she was happily greeted by one of the staff members when she first arrived at the orphanage. As her ride leaves her, she breaks down in tears due to the feelings of losing her parents. The man seems gentle, but his soft embracement quickly turns into a shove to the ground and Miyako finds herself being mercilessly beaten by the large man. As she crawls away in fear, she witnesses the other children in the orphanage, all of which have blank looks in their eyes, as though they have no hope. Her following time there was spent miserably. She was constantly abused by the staff, as are the rest of the children. They are forced to eat their food no matter what happens to it, or what they do to it. They are punished if they take any short breaks from their learning. She even refers to the place as a "concentration camp", and notes to the sadistic grins that she saw the staff members give as they torment the children. One punishments that is rumored about constantly is the "coffin punishment." It is unknown what occurs during this punishment, but slamming metal is repeatedly heard throughout the orphanage, as well as the child's constant begging for forgiveness, and the torturer's sadistic laughs of glee. It becomes a punishment that Miyoko fears the most, but she never learns what exactly it is that occurs during these moments. After a long, unknown amount of time, Miyoko, Kikuko and Tomomi are informed by a roommate named Eriko that there was a way to escape the orphanage. She explains that one of the doors that leads outside has the same lock that opens the chicken pen in the courtyard. Eventually, the time will come where they are given the chore of cleaning the penthouse, which will be their chance of escape. Eriko tells them of a place called "The House of Love", which is somewhere across a river in the forest where the guards can't get to them. There, orphans are treated nicely and housed by sweet elderly women. However, she also states that four children have escaped before, three of them managed to get away by scattering, leaving the guard after them to only go after one, who was later caught. Another girl who has been there longer than the others informs them that the rumors of the last escape are true, and the girl who was caught was put through a punishment much worse than even the coffin punishment. During their escape, the children are found out by a staff member and forced to put their "scatter" plan in action. Unfortunately, Miyoko is caught by one of the staff members, a large, frightening one who subdues her easily. In fear of being killed, she bites the guard's thumbs. As a result of the attack, she loses her way and ends up lost. She finds a phone booth and a ten piece-yen. She uses this rare chance to call Takano Hifumi, who's number she remembers from her father. Just as she screams for help, a guard catches her and the phone call ends. The guard shoves her head into the mud and sits on her, keeping her from escaping. Eventually, another staff member arrives, and it is revealed to be the same man who's finger she had bitten earlier. He gently walks her back to the orphanage and shows her the punishments her teammates must now endure. One is given the punishment of the squashed Caterpillar, a punishment in which she is placed upside down in a mat while two of the staff members beat it with bamboo swords. The girl who had warned them earlier is being given the punishment of the duck unable to drink water, in which she is placed in a locker which is then put under a shower while being continuously hit with iron pipes. The man then takes her to Eriko, who is being tortured by being covered in chicken food and strapped down in the chicken coop, where she is continuously pecked by the chicken's sharp beaks resulting in quite a bloody scene, ending with her eyes being pecked out, this being the punishment of the dismembered pig. He then takes her to the bathroom, where she witnesses a rope and a toilet. One of the bigger and stronger staff members, he easily subdues her, and ties her up. He tells Miyoko that since she "slacked off" on cleaning the chicken coop, her job will now be to clean the bathroom, and since she has a strong enough mouth to bite his finger, she could "kindly" use her mouth to clean the bottom of the toilet. Some time later, she is taken in by Takano Hifumi. It is unknown what happened to her fellow peers. Trivia * The punishments that take place there are only seen in the manga adaptation while the sound novels and anime adaptation only mentions it, and the anime ''scene in which Miyoko receives her punishment is taken out completely, leaving the audience wondering what the guard was planning on doing with her. The differences include: **''Miyoko's entrance into the orphanage: In the manga, she is beaten senseless by a staff member before seeing the blank expressions of the children in the orphanage houses. In the anime, the staff member simply orders her inside. The original sound novel does not reveal what happens on her arrival. **''Miyoko's capture'': In the manga, the man who finds her sits on her to prevent her escape, while in the sound novel and anime, he simply drags her back to the orphanage. **''The outcome of the Escape:'' It is unknown what happens to Miyoko's fellow escapees in the sound novel and anime not seen captured; however, in the manga, they are also captured and put through terrible punishments. Eriko is killed, but the fate of the other children are unknown. **''Miyoko's outcome'': In the anime, she appears about to be given her punishment when she is called in for adoption by Takano. In the manga, she ''is ''given her punishment in which she is thrown into a squating toilet to clean up feces with her mouth. Again, the original sound novel only mentions that a punishment take place. *It is unknown how much time Miyoko spent at the orphanage. It is speculated to be months, since she does not appreciably age. Category:List of Places